Thus the Siren of Blood was Born
by Vandalia LaRue
Summary: He had a thing for virgins, he decided to take a little bite. Crystal gained an eternal life. Thus the Siren of Blood was born.
1. Chapter 1

_Crystal's Point of View;_

**"Mum it's beautiful, thank you." **

Crystal said softly to her mother, she'd bought her a brand new dress to wear this fall. Particularly for Thanksgivings, which would come next month. Tonight is All Hallow's Eve, Crystal's sixteenth birthday. She had been spending the day and evening with her family, her friends. Her mother, father, brother and sister were all that were left now, since it was drawing close to nine forty five at night.

**"I think this was the best birthday ever." **

Crystal told her parents and they smiled happily, knowing they'd done a great job for their little girl.

It was true, Crystal had received everything she'd wanted for her birthday and even more. She'd have been happy without the presents, however, because she loved her family and friends. Though, she didn't receive any wicca things, which is what the sixteen year old was really into; that was okay. She could gather the things she needed for spells by herself, without money from her parents.

Her parents, even she, was Catholic and it was highly against their religion to believe in such things as witchcraft and wiccandry. But Crystal couldn't help herself. When she discovered magic, she discovered a world of fun and possibilities.

Her parents had forbade her from doing magic, thinking it was all the devils work and perhaps it was...but for some reason, Crystal thought that the things she did would one day be welcomed and would one day save peoples lives.

She'd already cured some of her mothers rumatism, that was proof enough that just maybe, Crystal was meant to do this sort of stuff. This stuff, it was her calling. It gave her reason to live. At sixteen, no girl thinks it's going to be her last night on Earth or her last birthday. But it was Crystal's.

**"Crystal, could you put the book down please and help us get these things inside?"**

**"Of course Mum,"**

the girl nodded when her Mother asked and she began to pick things up and take them into the house. It was nearly all put away when noises began to sound from behind the bushes and in the treeline of the woods behind their home in the small village in England.

**"What's that?" **

Her younger sister asked and Crystal shrugged,

**"probably just some bats. Let's get on inside." **

But when they turned to go inside, a male stood at the door.

_Angelus' Point of View;_

**"The parties ending so soon," **

Angelus said with his still rather thick Irish accent. The girl was scared, that much was certain, but he didn't care.

**"At only a quarter to ten at night. Pity, it could go all the way until midnight. After all, it's All Hallow's Eve only once a year isn't it?" **

He asked as he walked a little closer. The father and mother of the three children stood in front of their kids, keeping the male from harming them.

**"Don't come any closer..."**

the father started and Angelus chuckled,

**"or what? You'll kill me? You can't kill the dead." **

His face changed... Angelus, was a vampire.

The family shrieked, stumbling back and right into the midsts of Angelus' posse, Darla, Drusilla and Spike.

**"This one is strong," **

Darla said to Angelus as she wrapped her arms around the eldest child to keep her there, so she wouldn't run.

**"I want the children," **

Drusilla giggled like a mad little school girl, looking down at the younger boy and girl.

**"Bloody hell then I guess I've got the parents," **

Spike licked over his fangs as his face slowly turned. Angelus chuckled,

**"Share the parents with Darla, Spike. I want this one.." **

Angelus walked to the girl which Darla was holding, the strong one. He ran a finger nail down her cheek.

**"You're strong indeed.." **

The Irish male commented.

**"What are you going to do to me?" **

The girl asked, such a stupid question.

**"What do vampires do?" **

Angelus asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

**"We drink your blood." **

He hissed, diving in as Darla still held her, drinking from the beautiful blonde haired girl.

Drusilla took the children at the same time and when Angelus was finished with the blonde-girl, Darla and Spike shared the parents. Spike getting the mother, Darla getting the father. It was such a family picnic for the vampires, it was true. They looked at themselves as a family. And this girl...she would make such a good counterpart. Angelus bit into his wrist and placed it at the girls mouth, letting her drink from him feverishly.

**"She's stronger than even Dru," **

Angelus commented. Drusilla had the power to predict future events... Even if the clues weren't clear at first, they soon became clear and allowed the vampires to escape danger or find good prey.

But this girl, something about her.. he didn't know what it was at the time, but something was radiating off of her. She was stronger than perhaps even he was. If that was possible.

**"Leave them for dead. She'll rise on All Souls Day." **

Darla pointed out to Angelus and he nodded, starting into the woods with his family of vampires. They'd return on All Souls Day, to be by her graveside when she awoke from death.


	2. Chapter 2

_Crystal's Point of View;_

Crystal was so scared when the vampire sunk his fangs into her but before she knew it, the lights went out and everything faded to black. She could taste a slight metallic taste in her mouth and then...nothing. She was dead. Is this heaven or is this hell? Crystal had no idea. She didn't know if she were alive or dead, in limbo? Was her family okay? Was it only she who died? Crystal had no clue. But she gained one very soon...

On the night of November 2nd, All Souls Day, she slowly awoke. She couldn't exactly breathe that well and soon figured out, she didn't need to breathe. She felt of her neck, the fang bites...there was no pulse yet she was awake. How could this be? Crystal slowly crawled her way through the dirt and tasted fresh air when the dirt parted.

She looked around, it was dark, she was in the village cemetery she could tell that much. So she had died? And she had been buried? Crystal stood up and looked at her tombstone, "beloved daughter Crystal Morgan, 1872-1888, 16 yrs." Crystal sighed heavily, she died at only sixteen years and died unfortunately an unwed virgin.

Crystal heard the faintest of noises and looked over to the treeline, seeing the male who had bit her step out of the darkness.

**"So you're awake," **

he chuckled softly, that Irish accent. She wanted to kill him. Kill him for killing her. But unfortunately, just as she, he was already dead.

**"What did you do to me?" **

**"What did I do to you? Haven't you figured it out? I saved you from death." **

**"No, you killed me and now I can't die." **

**"You're a vampire." **

Angelus walked to her, rolling his eyes slightly.

**"You can thank me for it later." **

**"Thank you? Thank you for what?" **

Crystal screamed.

She pointed to the graves near her, her father, her mother, her younger brother and sister.

**"Thank you for killing my family? For turning me into a monster? I can already feel my thirst!" **

Her eyes were blood red, which wasn't a normal thing for vampires. Normally their eyes were normal and when their face distorted, they gained yellow eyes. But not this one.

**"Your eyes are red," **

Angelus pointed out.

**"That's a sign of power," **

he explained to the new vampire.

**"Fuck power, I want life."**

She mumbled, walking away from her grave, hearing him following behind her.

**"Who are you going to drink first?" **

**"I wish I could drink you, and leave you for dead." **

Crystal smirked and turned towards him, Angelus had a smirk on his face as well.

**"Doesn't work like that." **

**"I'm not retarded."**

The blonde scoffed and continued walking underneath the moonlight.

**"Three rules. Stay away from the sun, stay away from wooden stakes, and don't get pissy with me because I might just rip you limb from limb."**

**"Boo hoo, I think the last one sounds quite nice right now." **

She admitted honestly. She wanted to die. She wanted to be with her family, that was the truth. The vampire went back to her home, with Angelus following her.

**"What do you want from here?" **

The vampire asked.

**"You'll see," **

was all she said before going to the door and going in. Angelus was able to follow her, now that no one lived here, the house didn't have the barrier stopping them from entering. Something else she'd have to learn soon.

_Angelus' Point of View;_

Angelus followed the female, Crystal, back to her bedroom where she began getting things out of drawers. They weren't your everyday things, however. They were that of witchcraft.

**"I knew I smelled something about you," **

Angelus chuckled and Crystal shrugged her shoulders.

**"I've been practicing witchcraft for years behind my parents back. So that's the power you smelled eh?" **

She asked in her British accent and he nodded.

**"Drusilla has visions of the future. I thought she was the most powerful vampire ever sired until I smelled you from the woods. You smelled even stronger." **

**"Glad to know I smell strong."**

Everytime Angelus tried to compliment this girl, she took it the wrong way. Perhaps she was a waste of his time, but then again, perhaps she wasn't. He knew she was strong and knew they could probably cause a whole lot of hell together. That he was certain of. Angelus watched Crystal gather up all of her things and put them in a small black bag to carry with her.

**"A vampire carrying a purse, how cliche."**

**"It's a fucking satchel, you dick." **

Using language like that striked his interest. Did ladies even know such words? Apparently so.

**"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" **

Angelus asked.

Crystal glared at him,

**"Not anymore considering you killed her." **

**"Technically Spike killed her, but whatever."**

**"Spike, let me guess, the blonde male vampire?" **

**"That'd be right." **

The girl shook her head and walked past Angelus, leaving him there to look onward at her. Mainly he just watched her ass as she walked. Too bad she was too much of a virgin to call him out on it. Maybe in a year or two, he thought to himself.

**"So where are they? Your cohorts?" **

She asked him and Angelus shrugged.

**"Around. I told them I'd rather wait for you by your grave alone. Instead of deal with them tonight."**

**"Oh how sweet," **

it was a sweet gesture, Angelus was trying it out on her but apparently she'd thought it was purely sarcasm.

Damn him for being the king of sarcasm and a Jedi Master of bullshit. Whatever that was. When they got outside, Angelus grabbed the blonde's arm and turned her towards him, looking down into her red eyes.

**"Why are you so defensive? You didn't seem like you were... like this, when you were human."**

**"Well I'm not human anymore, am I?"**

**"Well obviously not but still. Even my own attitude didn't change that fast." **

**"Well Angelus, I suppose you bring out the real me." **

The blonde-vampire said to the elder-vampire and shrugged her petite frame. She pulled away from him and started her walk again.

**"How long until sunlight?" **

Crystal asked her sire.

**"An hour and a half. You'd better make your meal quick."**

**"Don't tell me how to eat. I think I know how." **

She barked at him, setting out to find her perfect victim for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal and Angelus walked together into the heart of the village in a rather dark dank alley they hid. Leaning against a brick wall, they waited. At last, Crystal finally smelled something she wanted...blood.

**"Whatever that smell is..."**

The new vampire whispered, closing her eyes and reveling in it.

**"I want it."**

Angelus took a whiff of the air as well and smirked, wrapping an arm around Crystal's waist, whispering into her ear.

**"Virgin girl just like yourself. Go get her..."**

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her ear and made Crystal shiver... if she were in the situation to scream at him again, she would have. But she was much too thirsty and didn't want to scare away dinner.

Stepping out from the alley, she noticed a girl perhaps around thirteen in age. A girl she knew. A girl who went by the name McKalie. After her mother, Kalie. Crystal slowly walked towards her and the girls eyes got wide..

**"Crystal!" **

She said quietly, but loud enough for the vampire maiden to hear.

**"I... you.. you were dead! I went to your funeral!"**

The thirteen year old girl couldn't help but stammer, causing Crystal to giggle softly. Her thirst was starting to drive her instincts. The normal Crystal, the human Crystal, the human inside the vampire...could never have been able to kill this little girl McKalie... but she had no soul now...and Crystal was quite thirsty.

**"Haven't you ever heard of demons McKalie?" **

Crystal asked, gazing down into her eyes. McKalie then noticed her red eyes..

**"S-Satan!"**

The girl shrieked before Crystal lunged in and took her quickly, drinking her dry in the matter of a minute or less. The lifeless, cold body fell to the ground in a thud and Crystal looked down at it. She felt...somewhat remorseful...but nonetheless smirked.

Looking back to Angelus, he walked slowly to Crystal.

**"I thought I heard someone say my name,"**

the elder vampire laughed, cracking of joke of he being such a demon that some in the past had mistaken him as Satan, the Devil himself.

**"Am I Satan's daughter then?"**

Crystal asked Angelus and he smirked ear to ear, wrapping his arms around Crystal's waist tightly, gazing down into her red eyes.

**"You're Daddy's play toy is what you are," **

the elder vampire lent in and kissed the blonde maiden's lips ever so tenderly, causing Crystal to moan out ever so quietly... she wanted the moment to last forever but of course, Angelus pulled back and smelled the air.

**"We've but ten minutes until daylight. We have to go. Now."**

Taking her by the hand, he led her back to where they stayed during the day...a blacked out shack in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of the village. When Crystal walked in and saw the blond-haired male, Spike, the blonde-haired female, Darla, and the brunette female Drusilla, she couldn't help but growl.

**"Mmm snappy little thing isn't she?" **

Spike asked and gawked Crystal up and down, Crystal immediately hugged into Angelus causing Darla and Drusilla both to growl. Apparently it was okay for the two of them to share him...but not to share with Crystal. Angelus gave the three of them a look, taking Crystal over to the other side of the shack, a one room shack nonetheless, to an empty bed. A bed that was usually his.

**"Sleep here, if you want. When the sun comes up, that's when we normally..."**

**"I know what vampires do when they sleep."**

Crystal rolled her eyes slightly and sat her satchel down. Taking a candle from across the room, she struck a match and lit it. Pouring out her things of witchcraft, she sat to it.

**"A vampire witch."**

Darla said, rather surprised.

**"That must have been the power you smelled Angelus... very good job,"**

the blonde-haired woman now had her arms around Angelus from behind. Crystal looked over to the two of them and growled loudly, her red eyes glaring at her which caused Darla to jump.

**"Red eyes! The mark of the..."**

**"The Devil."**

Angelus grinned ear to ear as he sat back down next to Crystal and watched her weave her magic. She started out small with a simple light spell, to light the whole inside of the shack with of course a charm floating in the air. It could be daylight...but this light did not bother them.

Crystal flipped a couple pages and looked over to her sire, pointing.

**"A solar eclipse spell. I could make it dark...during the day. But I'm not that strong yet."**

**"But you will be,"**

Angelus whispered to his pet, kissing the top of her head.

**"Practice makes perfect,"**

Darla said from across the room, a large smirk on her face as well. Hell, even Spike and Dru were wearing one. I guess every vampires dream was to go out during the light. Crystal knew she'd miss the sunlight. Growing a garden.. working out in the flower beds.

Crystal sighed at that thought and laid down on the bed, looking up at her sire.

**"I still hate you."**

With that, Angelus couldn't help but laugh.

**"Hate me for what? Giving you eternal life. Eternal beauty. Eternal youth. You really hate me alright."**

That Irish accent, it again, was getting to Crystal. She tugged on his arm and made him lie down next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

**"Just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't want you."**

Crystal whispered ever so quietly into his ear. So the virgin wasn't all holy after all? Angelus thought to himself...well...she'd have a magnificent night tonight then... he and Spike would have one as well... Darla and Drusilla, they never wanted a "threesome". He and Spike could never take one at the same time...and he nor Spike could never take both of them at the same time... but Crystal, Angelus knew he could mold Crystal into anything he wanted her to be.

She wasn't older than he, like Darla.. she wasn't insane, like Drusilla. She was perfect. Crystal was his. All his. Perhaps it needed to stay that way..


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal certainly wasn't use to sleeping through the daylight hours. The sixteen year old was use to gardening, tending to her flowers, spending time with her younger brother and sister. Spending time with her loving family. Visiting her Grandparents.

Those thoughts are what woke the newborn vampire at around four thirty PM, just fifteen minutes before sunset. Rolling around in the bed, she felt someone's arms around her and couldn't help but faintly blush, what little blood she had from this mornings snack allowing her to do so, at whose arms were around her.

**"Angelus," **

Crystal whispered ever so quietly and kissed just below his ear, hearing a low purr from the elder male vampire. Crystal could feel his hand rubbing over her lower back and she grinned a little, feeling the need to just...hold onto him in ways she'd never held onto anyone before.

It was like a...sire and sired connection. A bond that no one could explain really. Angelus felt the same way however, about Crystal. Something about her...something, he had no idea what...put him in his place like none other.

Once it was dark, all the vampires in the small barely held together shack were awake. Crystal sat in Angelus' lap on the bed that they'd had all night to themselves; his arms tightly around her, his head in her neck rather... possessively. As if he was stating, "you're all mine", in some way or another.

Crystal knew she was all his. She wanted to be all his. Yet at the same time, she wanted to murder him. Even though the young blonde vampire didn't have a soul and her thirsty for blood was probably stronger than any emotion right now...she still hated Angelus and the others for killing her, her parents, and her younger siblings.

It was such a bittersweet love. Crystal looked up to Angelus in a sired/sire, father/daughter...one day lover type of way. But she also hated him in such a fiery passionate type of way.

They were gathering at the door, to go out and hunt. Crystal stayed behind on the bed, closing her eyes. Darla laughed softly from the door,

**"Afraid we'll laugh at you for how you hunt?"**

Her Victorian style voice rang and Crystal cut her eyes over to her,

**"I hunt just fine thank you."**

The youngest blonde vampire muttered. Drusilla smirked from the doorway and slowly walked to Crystal, taking her hand, rubbing the back of it gently.

**"Come dear sister... I will show you how to play with your food," **

she giggled rather madly, tugging on her quite hard.. If she were human, Crystal's arm would have flung off of her.

**"Fine. Fun."**

Crystal mumbled and let Drusilla drag her out of the small shack. It's not the fact Crystal didn't want to go out and hunt... but somehow, she had a little bit of a conscience. She didn't really like hunting. Though she did enjoy impressing Angelus.

As they neared the town centre, it was the same town Crystal had been born and raised.

**"I refuse to hunt here. I'm not doing it. I killed a little girl my family knew this morning and I won't do it again."**

**"Do not talk to us like that, we are your elders!"**

Darla snapped and Crystal rolled her eyes, walking through the town, away from them. If they didn't want her, they wouldn't follow. But something told Crystal, they DID want her...so they would follow. And it wasn't long until she heard the group behind her.

Crystal walked clear through to the other side of England that night. Vampires were a little faster than humans at walking. It wasn't a run, or she'd have got there VERY quickly but it was a slight jog. Needless to say, it took only two hours.

**"We'll hunt here."**

Crystal snarled as she smelled human blood not far from where they stood.

**"Campers?"**

Angelus assumed and Crystal nodded, closing her eyes. She focused on the beings for very few moments before opening her eyes again.

**"They're asleep. Perfect time to take them.."**

she whispered and took off at a very fast paced run. Of course the others were quite baffled at this.

**"How is it she can run like that Angelus?"**

Darla shrieked and he just shrugged,

**"Perhaps I created a monster."**

He admitted to his own sire and lover. Angelus however was thinking of power with Crystal. If she can hone her skills, she'd be indestructible. Darla, was thinking the same thing...but in negativity. Then again, Darla never did have the aspirations to own the whole planet and make the humans her slaves, like Angelus did.

He wanted them all to suffer. Angelus wanted to rule them all. Be a vampire king of sorts...though, he supposed that the Master and Dracula sort of shared that role. If either one were still alive at that moment. He hadn't a clue.

Following behind the young blonde vampire, the others disbanded in a circle type of attack, taking the other three campers. Crystal was a newborn, therefore, no one complained when she drank two of them for herself. Especially not Angelus. The more human blood she drank, the more powerful she'd be.

When Crystal finished, she was still rather parched from only having one human girl that morning before sleeping all day for her very first time. Sleep really did deplete the blood source for a vampire. They'd store more blood in a fight than they do sleeping.

**"I'm still hungry,"**

Crystal admitted and the others chuckled, all except Darla. Darla had been a vampire for so long now, she didn't remember just how hungry you were as a newborn vampire. Then again, when she was turned; she had been dying of syphilis. Perhaps the first few months of vampyric life was different for her. But no one would ever be sure, not even her.

**"We'll find more."**

Angelus said, humoring his new power-beauty.

**"Please...please Daddy I'm dying of thirst,"**

Crystal begged, a rather childlike emotion came over her as she hugged him tightly. Both Darla and Drusilla crouched in a growl and Angelus just smirked,

**"Daddy's here," **

he purred to her. Thus the beginning of even Dru calling Angelus, Daddy...


	5. Chapter 5

The vampires gorged themselves on blood for what felt an eternity to Crystal, she hadn't quite yet gotten use to the time flow of being a vampire yet. Seconds felt like years when you were a vampire, because your mind thought clearer. You didn't have petty human worries clouding your senses anymore.

All the vampires thought of were their meals. All of them except Angelus of course. His mind was still trying to wrap around Crystal. What honestly, besides her witch-like powers, was so different about her? Why did she have such a pull on him? Sure, Darla, his sire had a pull. Darla was an obsession to Angelus. As was Drusilla.

Drusilla had been (until now) Angelus' best piece of work. He had stalked her, he had tormented her, he had drove her insane. Angelus regretted her insanity. They'd be able to use her clairvoyance better, easier to understand it, if she wasn't so damned insane. Crystal however...Crystal was perfect. She wasn't older than Angelus, so therefore she didn't look at him as the child in the situation like Darla did.

She also wasn't insane like Drusilla. Crystal was indeed a killing machine, molded by Angelus. By her sixth month as a vampire, well, Crystal had nearly forgotten about all of her pain towards Angelus. All her resentment for him killing her, her family. They hadn't even stepped foot on that end of England since the night they left those months ago. She hadn't smelled her old human home...her parents scent in months.

Being a vampire now, that thought was completely gone from her mind. All she thought of was staying out of the sunlight and feeding. Not to mention working on her witchcraft. That took up quite a lot of Crystal's time. She'd been getting better and better. Crystal was finally able to conjure up that ball of sunlight that wasn't exactly sunlight. It wouldn't harm them. Artificial light if you will. The other four vampires had been very pleased.

Darla said now it didn't seem they lived like rats when they were in the tunnels. Now that they had artificial light. Drusilla was still teaching Crystal ways of making the chase fun when they went out at night to gorge themselves in more blood. Darla had made Crystal very vain about her looks. Angelus hadn't helped much there either...always whispering into her ear how she was the most radiant woman in all the lands. In that perfect Irish accent...

A full year had finally passed, it was October 31st 1889. Not only did it mark one year of Crystal being a vampire...it also marked her seventeenth birthday. No one had spoke about it but it had crossed Crystal's mind as everyone else in the small cottage slept. They were in Russia, somewhere, she didn't know. She'd never been too big on geography. Especially not now as a vampire. Running on fumes, since Angelus had pissed her off earlier in the night, she stayed awake well into the daylight hours practicing her witchcraft until she eventually fell out around eleven in the morning. She could most certainly run off of six hours of sleep. She'd done it before.

When Crystal awake, she noticed human blood in the cottage. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw two bound and gagged teenage boys. Slowly raising up off of the bed, she gazed down at them. Looking over to her Daddy, Angelus, who stood at the door, she slowly licked over her fangs.

**"For me?"**

She asked, curiosity in her voice.

**"Happy Birthday,"**

Angelus said with a smirk and Crystal giggled with a rather large smirk of her own.

**"I like the screaming,"**

she said softly and pulled the gags out of their mouth. Of course they were a little too stunned by Crystal's beauty to scream at the moment. Angelus took notice to this. He growled and pulled Crystal into his arms from behind, glaring down at the two human teenage boys, probably exactly Crystal's age.

**"Mine,"**

he licked a soft spot on Crystal's neck causing her to moan out in pure bliss. Angelus had been like this with her a few times before...possessive, like he cared almost. Yet it had always ended prematurely. They'd never gone further than a rough dominant seeking kiss. Crystal wanted more...Angelus needed more.

**"Of course I'm all yours Daddy,"**

Crystal giggled childishly and pulled away, falling down into the floor and crawling to her two soon to be victims.. they scoot away from her when her face changed to that of a vampire. Her fangs extending as well.

**"Awe, you don't want to play with lil' ole me cause of my face do ya?"**

Crystal pouted and sat there, she gripped her breasts and sighed.

**"I guess I'm going to have to play with myself then... I sure was hoping someone would keep me warm tonight... Vampires can be so cold... I want a warm body..."**

of course it didn't take the whole speech she had prepared in her mind to make the two boys scoot back over towards her and when they did, she grabbed them both by their shoulders, sinking her fingers and nails into them rather roughly so they couldn't move. They hollered out in pain which was just music to Crystal's ears.

It was then that she realized that she and Angelus were alone in the cottage, beside the two boys. She hadn't noticed that Darla, Dru and Spike weren't there until right that very moment. Good. This was a show for only her Daddy. The way she always had wanted it. That's all Crystal ever wanted was to make her Daddy happy. Make him proud of her. The resentment towards him had vanished a while ago. She was completely smitten towards Angelus now.

In a sire/daughter/lover type of way. Though Darla was still as jealous as ever...Dru as well, though she had her Spike. Spike's eyes still looked over Crystal all the time...which infuriated Angelus...yet sparked an interest in him as well.

Sinking her fangs into one of the boys rather roughly, she drank him slowly until he was absolutely bone dry. When you're drinking all the blood out of a human, they die usually right before you drink the second to last bit of blood left in them. You're suppose to stop when they've got two big gulps left in them if you intend to turn them. They have enough strength left in them then to latch onto him and drink. That's all the strength you want them to have.

It's a dire need at that point...its a human instinct honestly. Primal. When they're almost out of blood, they will drink it if it means survival. They don't stop to think that they're going to die if they do it, and die if they don't. Humans...so stupid.

After the first human boy was done, she turned to the next one, who was pale white and afraid. Crystal looked up to Angelus who just had a large smirk on his lips. He caught her gaze though, knowing she wanted him down there too. Dropping to the floor as well, he crawled over to Crystal and nipped at her neck which made moans start to erupt from her.

**"C-c-can't y-you n-not do t-that?"**

The boy said, turning his head away. Crystal giggled softly and turned his head back towards them, raising her brow. Her face was back to normal now as she licked the last of his friends blood off of her lips.

**"Awe, do I smell a wee lil' virgin? Your friend didn't taste of one... but you smell of it."**

Crystal giggled and the boy just hung his head in shame.. normally Crystal would have told him to hold onto his virginity and would have never made fun of it. A year of being a vampire and she herself was still a virgin...which just added to her rage usually.

**"Mmm, at least when I drain you dry, you'll go to a heavenly kingdom. Your friend won't. He wasn't wed I'm sure, pre-marital sex is a sin."**

Crystal smirked and her face slowly turned again, she nudged her on-looking lover and purred,

**"You take the neck... I want this place..."**

she dove her head down and latched her fangs into his thigh after ripping away the thin pants that covered him. Of course that had turned Angelus on incredibly. Never once had he seen someone drain a human by the thigh.. Of course Darla had slit just above her breasts when she turned Angelus.. Angelus had slit his wrist.. now that he thought about it, he should have slit right beside his cock... or bit his tongue and made her drink in a kiss...

Something more romantic and different than the neck. Like the thigh. When Crystal was finished, Angelus as well, the boy was cold, blue and lifeless. Crystal laid back, feeling the warmth of the fire from the fireplace. Some vampires were afraid to get too close to the fire..but Crystal hated being so damned cold all the time, she enjoyed being warm all snuggled up to Angelus next to the fire.

Pulling her sire/lover to her, she wrapped her arms around him. He growled softly into her ear,

**"You shouldn't have done that wench... you'll have hell to pay tonight,"**

he flicked her ear lobe with the tip of his tongue. Yeah, hell, Crystal thought to herself. More like a really fun night...


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal had been curious to say the least of what kind of "hell" or "fun" her sire had in store for her for drinking the blood of her victim through his thigh; rather erotically, right in front of him. But after a few hours of, doing what she referred to as, grudgingly kissing; she still hadn't received any "hell" from him for her actions.

That was until the other three returned. The matriarch, Darla, stepping foot into the cottage first as usual...followed by Spike and Drusilla. Darla looked down at the boy, whose pants had been discarded and he'd been drank from his thigh; she grinned and looked over to Crystal, who was upon her bed, in her sire Angelus' arms... normally Darla would have growled because of this, but after a year... she'd come more to terms with it.

**"Getting a little daring aren't you?"**

Darla asked and Crystal simply shrugged, making a "humph" noise, nuzzling into Angelus' neck; wishing he was a human she could suck dry at that moment. Being her birthday, a full year into vampire-life, well she still had an appetite nearly bigger than all of them put together. Angelus thought it was marvelous, the amount of blood she could take in. The only explanation for it he had was,

she used up a lot more energy than he and the rest, because of her witchcraft skills. But even thinking that, it was a stretch at best. It was 1889; vampires had been around since the dawn of time sure, but Angelus had never met, other than the archaic master, a vampire that could answer any questions about how to reserve energy and whatnot. It's not like before now he ever thought clearly enough to think such thoughts.

Before Crystal, Angelus was on a bloody war path, twenty four seven...but now that he has her... and she seems to focus her energy on witchcraft...it made him want to focus his energy on something as well... and well, his lower half was doing most of the talking tonight as he held Crystal in his arms. He knew just what he wanted to focus on...

her.

Angelus had been thinking the last couple of hours since he uttered the words, "hell to pay" what the hell was exactly she was going to have to pay. He knew Crystal would have no objections to him wanting to at last take her virginity but... he had been thinking about the threesome idea with Spike...something Drusilla nor Darla ever allowed either of them. Crystal would, in a heartbeat, if she had one, he chuckled.

It was no secret that Angelus was the leader of this little group... even if Darla had been the maker of he. Angelus still ruled the roost; he wore the pants in the relationship now, since he after all was over a century old now himself. The pants definitely wasn't going to Dru or Spike any time soon... and most certainly not to the young yearling Crystal.

Angelus' eyes cut over to Darla and Dru, Dru got a wicked little smirk but then it fell, she growled.

**"Daddy wants Spikey to have fun with he and his Crystal."**

Drusilla pouted and made a whining sound. Darla naturally hissed as well,

**"Making her do your threesome ideas because Drusilla and I have too much respect for ourselves? You should be ashamed Angelus,"**

**"Ashamed? No, 'fraid not. Just turned on. So leave, unless you'd like to watch,"**

Angelus himself got a rather nasty smirk upon his lips. Of course Spike had one as well... he hadn't been expecting this, not one bit at all but he wouldn't complain, no sir. Angelus may still have an obsession with both Darla and Drusilla; but he got bored of them a while ago... honestly he got bored of them the night he turned Crystal.

A year after siring her, Angelus still told her nightly, she was the most radiant vampire to ever walk the face of the Earth. He meant it as well. Darla had beauty, sure, but her maturity over him stomped it into the ground. Drusilla was an enchantress as well; but her insanity ruined it. Crystal was pure perfection, other than her occasional seriously fowl attitude.

The first night Crystal was a vampire, well, we remember all too clearly what a 'royal bitch' she was to Angelus...she still did that, occasionally... but it disappeared over time... Crystal was honestly most so like a child with Angelus than even Drusilla was. Much more dependent on him, that's for certain.

But Angelus enjoyed it; Angelus enjoyed being the rock in Crystal's world...knowing that without him, she'd be nothing. He was the thing keeping her alive, fed, out of sunlight... or at least Angelus thought he was... he was fairly sure he was. In his head anyway.

**"Oh I'd like to wa-,"**

Drusilla began but Darla hit her, fairly hard in her back and shoved her towards the door.

**"You'll pay Angelus,"**

Darla sneered before the cottage rattled when the door slammed. Spike looked over to his, for all intents and purposes, sire and smirked,

**"So where do I come in, into this equation Angelus?"**

**"Darling Crystal here wouldn't mind my playing with her,"**

he tussled her blonde hair gently with a giant grin, menacing to say the very least,

**"but she did something naughty and needs punishment... and her punishment, is your playing with her tonight as well."**

Crystal gasped and turned her head, catching Angelus' arm and squeezing it rather hard.

**"No. I don't want him. I want you."**

Her voice was sharp, stern, like a knife. Crystal knew what she wanted and Angelus knew what she wanted as well, and what he wanted, but she needed punishment and he saw that this was the only punishment severe enough for her action of what he would like to call, 'cheating on him' with the human boy. Even if it was no such thing.

**"I'm your master,"**

Angelus purred into Crystal's ear, his Irish accent thick; it made her angry, yet it also soothed the most savage of beasts inside her. What was going to happen tonight? What kind of hell would she have to go through on her seventeenth birthday? Surely it wouldn't be as bad as last years, being turned into this...monster that she was now. She rarely even looked at herself in such a way anymore. She hadn't a soul, she hadn't a conscience.

She was free. To do whatever she pleased. Wasn't she?


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal was not happy. Crystal was fuming, furious, piss burnt brown. Last night had been the worst night of her life. The pleasure had been immense, almost more than the young vampire could handle. But when she felt Spike's hands upon her instead of Angelus' it turned to pure discomfort, displeasure, distaste.

Today, while everyone else slept...which was only Spike and Angelus considering Darla and Dru never returned before dawn; Crystal sat there upon her own little bed and stewed in her hatred towards Angelus. Yet now, after him taking something so precious to her as her virginity... Crystal felt another new string that bonded them. Binded them together.

Angelus had been thinking by now, surely Crystal would have... what's the word... broke. No, he didn't want her insane like Dru, a snobby bitch like Darla, but he wanted her to have some sort of dependence on him. Angelus wanted Crystal to feel like she'd surely die without him. Honestly, he thought she would.

None of them could have ever imagined the blood-lusting beast that she'll one day turn into. But that's a little too far into the future.

Every night, Angelus played with his new sex toy. Most nights, Crystal enjoyed it...but when he let Spike join in... it reminded Crystal that Angelus and she weren't "meant to be"; the two of them didn't "love" each other. The "sweet things" he said and did to her all were shot to hell when he let Spike to her.

But over time, the more this happened... well, the more broken Crystal became.

Darla had began showing Crystal how to be vain about her beauty, just as she was. Drusilla had been teaching Crystal how to, read the stars, and of course how to play with her food. Torture was becoming more and more fun to the young blonde vampire. Spike had been showing Crystal how to fight and honestly,

**"The little blonde bug-gar is gettin' good."**

Spike commented to Angelus as they talked about how different she was now than just a while ago. The breaking began on her birthday in October 1889. It was now middle of the year 1890.

**"She might be able to give ye a run at your money mate,"**

Spike said as Angelus continued to look as if he was thinking...hard. Angelus could envision Crystal as a killing machine, yes. But she'd been so hard to mold into someone who truly enjoyed the kill.

**"Practice makes perfect."**

Angelus admitted and licked over his lips as the three women came back into their new home here in Russia. The vampires, all of them, had been enjoying all the roam around area of the vast country. Not to mention the theater. Darla enjoyed going and seeing romances, Angelus himself enjoyed seeing the bloodier pieces of the theater but found himself, despite being evil, being moved to tears during the production of Giselle.

Something that only Crystal had found out about. Angelus had intended to go there and kill the star of the show, drink her dry but ended up leaving with a sick feeling to his stomach, not even being able to think of draining a human dry. It noted to Crystal that perhaps, Angelus was not as evil as he thought he was.

Though, Angelus was infamous for killing anyone. Women, men, babies, young children. You name it, he's done it. Crystal knew Angelus was the scourge of the Earth. Of Eurasia anyway. What was she though? She wasn't any better. Crystal drank a ton of innocent people dry and didn't feel any type of remorse for them. None of them did. They were incapable of it.

Another year passed and then another. Crystal was becoming more and more just what Angelus wanted her to be. Crystal depended on him. When Angelus wasn't there, she felt very incomplete. She felt alone, like she had just been stabbed in the heart with a stake. Crystal depended on him for feeding now, depended on him to be there for her to fall asleep during the daylight hours. Depended on him to keep her safe from the angry mobs and Slayer.

She was a pawn. Now that she had officially been broken, well, Angelus knew just what he was going to do with her.

Rome, Italy, 1894. Sometime in November; Crystal had just turned twenty-two human years old, six vampyric years old. The blonde female couldn't help but think over the last six years with her master and his cohorts. She couldn't believe it'd already been that long that they'd been traveling with one another. They hadn't even came this close to being back towards England in a long time. They were in Italy, however. Somewhere they'd never spent much time at in the past.

**"I want you to slaughter every fucking person in this town, Crystal. Make them hurt. Make them remember us. Remember you."**

Angelus growled into his lil' puppets ear and she nodded, her hands reaching back and tugging at his hair. Crystal was such a puppet to Angelus now, she'd have done anything. She'd have killed anyone to make him happy. To keep him with her, was the reason she kept telling herself in her head. The more she killed, the less remorse she felt for her victims. The more she killed, the more she forgot her previous victims. Though, one victim still was fresh on her mind, all the time; her first victim. That first night of being a vampire will haunt her forever.

Crystal sat out on an absolute frenzy. A vampire's life indeed it was. That night she made Rome fall to its knees. Rome wasn't built in a day, but it sure fucking fell in one night. The whole gang, Angelus, Spike, Darla and Dru included helped the city fall. But there was one thing they weren't all expecting... an older Immortal Vampire captured Angelus and Spike. The elder vampire had such a leverage over women that he easily talked Dru and Darla into making love with him in front of the two male vampires.

Something Angelus and Spike wanted to do with the two of them; at the same time, for what felt like a lifetime. But there was one thing, this elder vampire wasn't expecting. He knew nothing about Crystal. She hadn't made a name for herself quite like the other four had. It came to him as a shock when she appeared and apparently, he had no influence over her either.

**"You can't get to my mind,"**

Crystal smirked and within just a blink of an eye, she was behind him. The vampire had given herself quite a few extra perks to fight him due to a few spells and incantations. Including the one where he couldn't affect her mind whatsoever.

**"You smell of a witch, but you're the undead,"**

the elder immortal said rather surprised, a stake appearing in Crystal's hands.

**"I'll be the greatest witch to ever live. I'll outlive many because of my wit,"**

she smirked and lunged at him. The two fought for what felt like ages. Of course, watching from a cage, Angelus was rather...on edge. Several times it seemed to him that this elder Immortal was going to get the best of his Crystal. But just as quickly as she became weak, she became strong again.

At last, the stake was drove deep into a heart and luckily, it was the undead non-beating heart of the elder Immortal.

**"Student has surpassed teacher,"**

she muttered and tossed the stake down, looking over at the cage and the door swung open. So many years of practicing witch craft had paid off. She could move things with her mind, including unlocking doors. Looking over to Darla and Dru, she smirked,

**"you two are weak."**

With that, the blonde vampire started to walk out, as if she had just took the ringleader spot in this sideshow circus of vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

After saving Angelus and Spike both from the Immortal, Crystal was most certainly in higher regards with both. Darla and Drusilla too even fell back in line and let the youngest vampire take her role as leader. Of course, Crystal would never truly lead; not without her Master by her side. Angelus still called all the shots; in her mind, he always would.

But Spike, Darla and Dru; they listened to Crystal now. Something they hadn't really ever done in the past. There was no teaching Crystal how to fight anymore from Spike; no teaching her how to be vain from Darla; no teaching her how to play with her food from Dru. Crystal had surpassed them all.

Crystal's witchcraft studies had awakened powers deep inside of her that Angelus had never even dreamed of when he first smelled the power that could possibly become of her all those years ago. After seeing her kill the Immortal all by her lonesome, Angelus himself hadn't even stepped a toe out of line. For fear that, just like she said,

student may surpass the teacher in more ways than one.

For the next four years, the five of them made Europe bleed. From Italy in 1894 to Spain in 1895, Finland in 1896 to Hungary in 1897. At last in 1898, they'd reached a place they'd never been before. A country called, Romania. The vampire legend lived heavily in Romania due to a little section called, Transylvania. A legend of an old Immortal vampire named Dracula circulated but as of yet, the five vampires hadn't seen or heard anything from him.

They each had their fantasies. Dru and Darla wanted Dracula for of course, power purposes and... he was supposedly the most handsome of all vampires. Even more handsome than Angelus, if at all possible. Spike and Angelus however wanted to murder him, take over his reign and control the world like this supposed Dracula did.

Crystal, however. She just wanted another target to use her advanced powers on. The elder Immortal she'd killed knew nothing of her nor her witch-like powers. There was no way in hell this 'Dracula' would either. But after several weeks there in Romania, it seemed that Dracula was going to be a no show.

For the last four years, since saving Angelus and Spike; Darla has taken note that Crystal was Angelus' favorite and planned on swaying him back over to her side. That young little bitch didn't deserve HER puppet, Darla thought to herself as she waited for him to return, a little surprised waiting there on the floor of her room.

When Angelus did return, Spike, Dru and Crystal not with him... he was quite surprised to find Darla there, with a human hog-tied sacrifice it seemed. What the special occasion was, he did not know. Honestly, Angelus didn't need one to drain a human dry.

**"Why Darla, you shouldn't of had."**

Angelus smirked, a purr from his throat. His Irish accent still to this day got to Darla herself. In moments like this, he toned it up just so it would get to her even more; something she most certainly wasn't going to get mad at him over. Not right now anyway...

**"Just a little something to show you that I still, care,"**

Darla smirked herself and shoved Angelus towards the hog-tied girl in the floor; not wanting him to waste another precious moment. She wanted this to be between the two of them, just like the good old days. Before Dru, before Spike and most certainly before Crystal.

Getting down onto the floor, he yanked the cloth from the girls mouth; he and Darla always did enjoy the screams and dipped his head down, his fangs extending as he sank them into her thigh. It was much like how Crystal had drained the boy those years ago... he more or less decided to mimic her to get Darla going. Darla knew he was doing that, to piss her off even... but she couldn't help to be rather...turned on. Watching HER Angelus do something so...evil, it always did make her pizazz wheel spin.

After draining the girl dry, Angelus and Darla engaged in festivities of their own for quite sometime... before taking off into the night for one final kill to sate their blood-lust. One thing Darla didn't let Angelus know was... the girl he just drained dry prior to their festivities was the favorite daughter of a tribe of gypsies. A daughter who was meant to go on and have great potential there in Romania, with her tribe... something that Angelus just stole her of.

When Crystal returned with Spike and Dru, there were no signs of Darla nor Angelus anywhere. This worried Crystal somewhat but... she figured the two of them just got caught up in a blood frenzy elsewhere and would be back in the two hours left before sunlight. The young vampire was worn out honestly; Dru and Spike as well. The three of them had caused quite the bloodshed over the last six hours of darkness.

By in the morning, still no word from Darla and Angelus; well, the three of them began a ravage search. Crystal could feel something, in her chest again... It was like a stake... or even a cross burning her from the back. Angelus wasn't there to love her, he wasn't there for her to need... yet she needed him most right now.

Rage was starting to set in,

**"I SWEAR IF THAT ANCIENT BITCH DID SOMETHING TO HIM! IF SHE GOT HIM KILLED, I WILL KILL HER MYSELF!"**

When Crystal got this mad, well Spike and Dru both knew to head for the hills. Because sure enough, just as they escaped the house and headed away from it someways; the house exploded. You could call Crystal an 1800's version of today's "Katie Kaboom".

Thus, the search for Angelus began... a search that, was going to end in devastation.


	9. Chapter 9

For a long time Crystal didn't know how to cope with the loss of Angelus. It's not like she truly lost him... more like he had lost her. For a few years, Crystal was certain Angelus had picked Darla over her and had taken off, going back to the days of it just being Darla and Angelus. "The glory days," he sometimes referred to them as.

But in 1905, Crystal found out from Spike and Dru when she crossed their paths again; that wasn't the case. They had seen Darla and Angelus wasn't with her and hadn't been for quite sometime she said. From the way she spoke, Spike figured he went and got himself dusted.

That news, that's what broke the camel's back so to speak. It broke Crystal. Angelus had always wanted to see her breakdown and depend on him like never before...that news, it shattered the vampire of seventeen years. To think that Angelus didn't exist anymore. To think he'd never have his arms around her again... it tore Crystal up inside.

It was a feeling that vampires weren't suppose to feel. Vampires weren't suppose to feel anything, honestly. But Crystal knew, she absolutely knew, she had been in love with her sire, Angelus. Whether he had felt the same way about her or not, that was questionable.

Another few years past and by 1907, the despair that Crystal felt was slowly turning into rage, just like the night she blew up the house all those years ago. But the rage manifested itself differently this time. Blood-lust.

Crystal fashioned herself a new name, "Kandyl Myst," and with that new name came a new reputation. She was no longer Crystal Morgan, the little girl who died at sixteen years old at the hands of Angelus and became his little vampyric puppet. No, Kandyl was the new scourge of Europe.

Killing from 1907 until 1915, Kandyl traveled and did her worst. She massacred and leveled entire cities. Things Angelus would have been proud to see her do. She did it in his name, honestly. When she returned to England in 1916, they fashioned her a new nickname. "The Siren of Blood." Kandyl was quite happy with this reputation.

When the first world war broke out, she decided to head to the new world, America. It was a territory she'd never been before and was quite different. For a while, Kandyl forgot all about murdering and blood lust and just took in the sights and cultures of the new world. She came over at Ellis Island, New York City...and could have sworn, for just a second...she smelled Angelus.

By 1918, Kandyl resumed her murderous life here in the new world. She was becoming a scourge there as well. A demonic entity that the Americans thought they had escaped when they came here. They thought they'd left the vampires in the old world. Their mistake...

Around 1925, Kandyl made her way to Chicago, the windy city. And boy, windy was it! The smell of human blood was almost too much for Kandyl to take in this city. The wind blew it in every which direction, you couldn't escape it unless you perhaps buried yourself or drowned yourself. She didn't stay in Chicago long, and again, she could have swore she smelled her sire.

From about 1927 until 1940, Kandyl continued her plague against America by herself. But when Spike was captured away from Drusilla in early 1941, Dru found her old play-mate Kandyl and the two wrecked havoc upon America up until 1944, when they found a newly escaped Spike.

Spike informed Kandyl of something that she never thought she'd be informed of... Angelus was alive. He wasn't himself, he wasn't Angelus anymore. No, he had a soul. This news sent Kandyl into a spiral. Would she have killed all those people if she'd have known Angelus was alive? Probably not, she was never meant to be the monster he'd created her to be! But she wanted to be that monster for him! Always for him!

Kandyl ran as far away from Spike and Dru as she could, ending up in New York City once again. For the last fifty seven years that Kandyl had been a vampire, ever since her first kill... she'd been careful not to kill someone she knew. Someone that was kin to someone she previously knew. In New York City, in 1945, she went too far. Kandyl ended up drinking dry the granddaughter of her very best friend from back home. How did she knew this?

After Kandyl was invited inside the woman's home, after murdering her, she looked upon the bureau and there, in black and white, was an old tattered photograph of Kandyl and her best friend. Feeling a pang of guilt within her undead, non-beating heart; Kandyl lifted the picture and read the back.

_"Grandmother Rosa and her best friend, Crystal, who was horribly murdered with her family at only the age of sixteen. Grandma Rosa went on to marry and have five children, one of which was a daughter, My Mother, she named Crystal after her best friend."_

Kandyl was scared into a conscience. The smell of human blood after that night hardly even bothered her. It got her into thinking, into practicing her witchcraft again. If Angelus could be cursed by gypsies into having a soul, then maybe, a witch could give herself a soul? So the vampire started to research as much as she possibly could and within a few years, 1950 to be exact, she finally had everything she needed for the spell to be a success.

The soul wasn't a burden to Kandyl, as long as it kept her from being the monster she once was. She could live with the guilt, the pain of remembering every single person she'd slaughtered and drank dry. As long as she no longer was a monster, Kandyl could live with all the pain and then some. The only pain she couldn't bare any longer, was the pain of not knowing where Angelus was.

Thus, Kandyl started to desperately search for her sire...


	10. Chapter 10

Kandyl searched and searched for her sire after en-souling herself, from 1950 onward. She found many leads, many leads indeed but it seemed none of them led her to Angelus. That was, until she stepped foot in Sunnydale, California, in 1997. This place was radiating with supernatural vibes.. Just walking by a cemetery, that night, Kandyl could feel many, many vampires moving about.

Was this place just simply a breeding ground for the occult? What could it be? She'd read about Hellmouth's in her witchcraft books dozens of times and of course that thought had come to mind as she walked down the lonely streets of Sunnydale.. but the last thing she ever thought was that a Slayer resided here. That this place really was a convergence of mystical forces.

It was a beautiful town, Kandyl had to admit.. Even at night. She intended to stick around until daylight, something Kandyl had been enjoying for years thanks to her witchcraft abilities. She'd read about the ring of Amara once before in a book of Angelus' and fashioned herself a ring just like it. Sure, it wasn't as good as the ring of Amara, she couldn't be out in the daylight twenty four seven. No, Kandyl could only tolerate maybe three hours of sun each day.

But for a vampire of 109 years now...it was a treat, most definitely. As she rounded another street corner, she saw another cemetery...but she heard something, heard something coming from within the cemetery. As she perched herself a top of an old mausoleum, she watched...and what she saw, practically murdered what sanity the vampire had left.

"Quick! Stake!" A girl, looking around the age Kandyl was when she died yelled to a rather strong male; he himself had one as well.. they were tag-teaming a pair of vampires, Kandyl could see that much..their faces were distorted like a typical vamp. The girl was good, out maneuvering in only a way the Slayer could.

Watching the vampire turn to dust...the other, the one with the male was still putting up a fight.. but not for long. The male easily took the upper hand and staked him. Just about the time Kandyl was going to jump down and plead her plight with the Slayer and male, that she would like to stay here but was a good vampire... she saw the distorted face of Angelus. Angelus was right there! WITH A SLAYER!

It was all Kandyl could do not to scream for him, run, get away from the Slayer of all people! But what happened next shocked Kandyl even more... and nearly made her stomach turn inside out. Face distorted and everything, she watched as an already blossomed romance, blossomed even more.

"Had me going there for a moment, Buffy." Angelus said softly as he walked towards the Slayer; Kandyl could see love in the girls eyes... she was truly smitten with him. She wrapped her arms up around Angelus' neck and blushed, "and what about you? Stretching out the fight a little more to impress me?" She'd quirked a brow his way and he laughed, his face going back to normal. Kandyl had to admit, Angelus had cleaned up quite nicely.

"Angel," the girl, Buffy, whispered and their lips connected in a fiery blaze. A blaze that Kandyl wished was upon her lips... but it wasn't. Apparently, Angelus was no longer Angelus, he was Angel...and truly, Angel had a soul. Now that Kandyl was in tune with him again, and the other vampires dusted...she could feel the soul radiating out of him..and she could also feel the love for the Slayer that the vampire man she had loved for so long, obviously felt.

"You know there'll be times," Angel started, pulling away from Buffy's lips, "vampires we come across that I have pasts with...and that I won't stake. Not on my life." He said kind of firmly, Kandyl could have swore..maybe he was bringing it up, because she thought he knew she was there.

"I'll make the decision, if they deserve to live or not. You're the only vampire with a soul Angel, it's a concept that's honestly unheard of, un-thought of and impossible to most, unless they know your story." Buffy said and Kandyl couldn't help but to laugh within her head. Did the Slayer really know Angelus' story like she did? After all, she'd been murdered by him, turned into what she was by him. She had an unbreakable bond with Angelus, or, Angel as he went by now.

Another thing Kandyl wanted to scream at the little Slayer know it all, he wasn't the only vampire with a soul. And watching their romance unfold below...and how it looked as if Angel was going to take the Slayer right there in the cemetery (though most obviously he didn't, or he'd be Angelus again, unbeknownst to Kandyl...) now that Kandyl had a soul, it pained her worse than ever.

It made her realize just how in love all these years she'd been with Angelus, even if Angelus had no feelings of love towards anything or anyone besides himself. Obviously now, with a soul, Angel had learned to love. Kandyl just wished... he was in love with her...

Deciding it would be best to not break up a happy home, so to speak, Kandyl continued on in her journeys. Little did she know, if she'd have stuck around maybe six months more, Angelus would have returned. But by then, Kandyl was long...long gone. She had gone across the ocean, to Hawaii, to enjoy the sights of a place new to her. This time she wouldn't plague them due to her heartbreak..having her soul, kept her from being that monster she became so many years ago.

Though Kandyl questioned, "was keeping the soul worth it?" Now that he loved this Buffy girl... was not being a monster worth it? Of course it was... It was for now, anyway... Maybe they'd cross paths again...maybe...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Angeles, Halloween, 1999.**

"Tonight's my birthday," thought Kandyl aloud as she walked down the dark dank alleyways of Los Angeles, California. She'd been back in the states for about three months-having ended her stay in Hawaii. Something had pulled her to LA, though she wasn't entirely sure as of yet. Tonight was indeed the female vampires' birthday, she'd be 127 years old, born in 1872. It was also her vampire birthday-she's been a vampire for 111 years.

Being a witch gave Kandyl a few perks-such as the necklace she'd fashioned to allow herself to walk in the sunlight.. even if it was only for a few short hours a day. It also came with the perk that she could see herself within mirrors. Just today, Kandyl gazed at herself in the reflection of a store front.. she looked sixteen still-but with the modern clothes she wore... she looked as if she could be twenty-one.

That's what her drivers license said-her fake birth certificate gave the birth year 1978-this would be her twenty-first birthday. In a few years, as she got a little older and her looks didn't change... she'd have to fudge a new one, but that worry was far from her head tonight. The en-souled vampire walked the alleyways of LA to go to a real bar, a real club.

Not one for the vampires of LA, not one for those who didn't have a soul-those who were bloodthirsty monsters. As she walked those dark alleyways... she felt something tug at her once more, turning her in a completely different direction than she'd previously been walking. It tugged her towards Sunset Boulevard-which wasn't a bad thing to her.. since that's where the best clubs to be seen at in LA were located.

But it wasn't the clubs or bars or alcohol that was drawing Kandyl closer. It was something deeper, stronger. It wasn't blood-lust, it was something more... before she could find the source of the heart-tugging, it stopped abruptly. Whatever trail she was following, so to speak, went cold. Chewing at her lower lip, Kandyl shook her head somewhat-the thought of Angelus slipping into her mind for only half a second before she dismissed it-following the trail on to the Strip through the darkness and eventually finding a satisfactory club.

[shift]

Leaving Buffy was probably the hardest thing Angel had ever had to do. Perhaps the only things it could rank up next to would be the guilt of killing his family-namely his younger sister...and the way that he left so abruptly, leaving his sire Darla (though since then he's killed her), leaving his prodigy (and since then nearly having killed him), leaving his favorite play thing (and he's nearly killed her too...) and then leaving her...

Angel couldn't say that it had been many moons since Crystal entered his thoughts last. Drucilla had been entirely dependent on him at one time or another-until Spike had come along into her life. Darla, well, it was no secret she'd never been quite dependent on him. But Crystal, Angel knew he was her entire world and then some...leaving her behind was worse than the trail of blood he'd left behind once he gained his soul.

It pained him still today-that he hadn't been able to find her and make amends. The one time Angel had felt her presence since 1898-was shortly after first meeting Buffy a few years ago... and at that point, he figured it was just guilt. Buffy was the Slayer-strong, beautiful, sassy when she wanted to be-and innocent. Everything that Crystal was when she was human... though Angel would more say strong-willed, since Crystal had been weak physically, maybe not mentally. But Crystal most certainly was beautiful, and sassy after she was turned and her true personality began to show.

Crystal had indeed been innocent...the most innocent blood he'd ever tasted next to Buffy's. Buffy had a bit of darkness to her though, which Angel always guessed was part of tasting Slayer blood-which he never had. He hadn't killed Slayers in the past like Spike, though he'd come across them a time or two before and after his en-souling. The fact was; he and Buffy would never truly be together. True love, which is what Angel believed he had with Buffy-was what inevitably kept them apart. They couldn't truly love, even though they did, because Angelus came back.. That one moment of pure happiness...sent Angel over the edge and spiraling back down into his former evil self.

But did Angelus ever truly go away, even when he was Angel? That was a question he found himself asking quite often within his mind. The impulses, they're still there... but with the soul comes guilt and the want to do good-the want to be human-like. But Angel wasn't human... he was far from it. He couldn't go out during the day... he couldn't see himself in the mirror... he didn't show up in photographs... he couldn't even really leave Buffy with a true memory of him-other than her memories and the Claddagh ring...and the necklace. He hoped that was enough.

What did he ever leave Crystal with? Besides an eternal life... and an eternal blood-lust. Through Buffy's watcher Giles, Angel heard about Crystal's turn for the worst after he disappeared in 1898... she'd become the Siren of Blood. Part of him couldn't help but smirk-pleased she became the very thing Angelus desperately wanted her to become... but Angel had no idea that Kandyl, as she went by now, had a soul as well. He had no idea that she'd stopped her carnage-well... obviously she had, or he'd still hear about her. He figured she'd finally been dusted...

but that's when he felt it. He hadn't been in Los Angeles but a month or so when he felt that familiar tug at his heart-string... the same one he felt when Drucilla was near..and Darla. It was the bond between the sired and the sire... Naturally, in LA, Angel believed it was probably Dru he was sensing-Dru and Spike having fled Sunnydale, they could have come here...knowing the Slayer had no use coming to LA besides her Father living here. It had been her previous stomping ground after all.

The feeling was faint and it got stronger and stronger-until it disappeared all together. He didn't like the fact it disappeared, no; it left him with a sense of longing almost... He put it out of his mind and continued on with what he was meant to do tonight. His mission tonight? Honestly? It was just to get as rip roaring drunk as he possibly could... and to that... he achieved his goal.

But considering alcohol burned out of the system of a vampire relatively quickly-thirty minutes later when he saw three guys-vampires most obviously, leave the bar with two females... he was sober enough to pursue them, out into the alleyway.

[shift]

It was around midnight as Kandyl began once more walking the streets of Los Angeles after partying since around dusk-fall on the Strip. Just like Angel, the alcohol in her bloodstream as she walked down the sidewalk and alley-paths began to disappear...leaving her getting soberer and soberer. It was about that time-Kandyl peaking at her sobriety and wishing she was back at the club drinking more heartily than ever, that she heard a scream.

With her agility-Kandyl appeared at the seen of the scream in just a few seconds.. the alleyway hadn't been too far away to begin with. A vampire, freshly risen by the smell of him, was taking one of his first feeds-two other vamps with him, and another victim about to be ripped into. "Drop her," Kandyl's still slight British accent said in a stern but all too natural husky sounding voice.

The vampires' eyes went from the victim at hand to Kandyl-whom he most certainly didn't recognize as a vampire, without the distorted face. "Oh, would you like to play save your friend or something doll face?" He asked, causing Kandyl to snort a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"You new ones get denser and denser-isn't your spidey sense tingling that I'm the same thing you are? Just older, and better." Kandyl's face slowly distorted causing the vampire to drop the girl to the ground, the other girl shrieking at the fact there was now a fourth (unbeknownst to Kandyl, a fifth) vampire in the alleyway.

"Nice try lil' girl. I'm sure we've been at the game much longer than you," he snarled and Kandyl just let out a soft giggle of superiority. "Mmm, I'm doubting it. 111 years definitely trumps your eleven nights."

The three vampire males chuckled, looking between themselves. "You may have age on us-but I'm sure you still aren't better." At that moment, Kandyl shoved her hand towards him-without even touching him, a burst of energy pushed him into the brick wall-hard. It cracked a few bricks, shook the building, and people started running out the front screaming earthquake. Kandyl smirked, watching the shocked faces of the vampires.

"You aren't a vampire." One had the audacity to say and she looked in his direction, eyes red instead of the usual golden color of a vampire. Her eyes were red-the color of the devil.. To Kandyl, she was a demon and she was a servant of the devil-Angelus. Soul or no soul, that's what she believed. She wasn't a vampire, she wasn't a witch-she was a demon.

"No. I'm a fairy fucking Godmother. I'm a vampire, you nit. I'm just better than you." She hissed through clenched teeth and shoved her hand out again-this time, she'd used so much energy... he dissolved into nothing... not even dust-tinier than that. The eyes got wide of the other two vampires-including the vampire she'd thrown against the brick wall.

"You're a goddamn demon." He stuttered just before she silenced him-giving the two other vampire males the same fate their other friend mate-dissolution. Looking towards the girls in the corner, huddled together shaking in fear... she smirked a bit-her face distorting back to normal but her eyes remaining red as fire.

"You aren't a demon, are you?" One asked in a quivering voice. "Yes, I am," Kandyl said with a slight smirk, closing her eyes for a moment or two and opened them, they'd returned to their kinder blue hue. "Surely a demon couldn't have saved our life... she'd take it..." the other whispered, standing up and walking closer to Kandyl-wanting to thank her.

"I'm a demon and you'll do good to remember it," the blonde said firmly and with a little ball of her energy, she shoved the girls lightly out from the alleyway, "go straight home. It's not safe for humans this time of night. Not in this town anyway." The two girls disappeared into the night.

[shift]

Having watched the spectacle unfold before his eyes-Angel knew precisely who it was talking, the voice ringing clear through his head... he recognized her and how she hadn't changed in over a hundred years. Her long luscious blonde hair, her tan skin even for a British woman back in the day was marvelous-now even more so.. And the minute she showed the red eyes that he'd only known Crystal to have... and the witch-like abilities... he knew he'd found her at last...

or rather, she'd found him. Stepping out from the shadows, Angel not only felt that familiar heart string once more...but Kandyl felt it as well-turning her head backwards and seeing him, truly seeing him for the first time in years... since he'd been with Buffy in that cemetery in Sunnydale... and before then.. well... Kandyl preferred not to think about the past too much.

Chewing on her lower lip, she turned her body completely around-it was a nervous habit of hers... that's what Angel thought when he saw her doing it... she'd always done it... even after being turned. He was certain she probably did it while torturing those she murdered in Europe years ago.. he was most certainly right.

"You haven't changed a bit," his voice was soft, calm, collected, and smooth just as it always had been to her ears. He'd lost his Irish accent-something she'd loved so dearly. "Neither have you... except the long hair is gone," she pouted somewhat-her British accent was still there, just barely... but there.

Stepping closer to one another, Kandyl found herself still shorter than her sire but nonetheless looking right up into his dark eyes... So many questions he had for her...and so many answers she wanted from him...


	12. Chapter 12

"Where have you been, Crystal?" Angel's voice was curious as he looked down into the soft blue eyes of the girl he'd turned into a vampire one-hundred-and-eleven years ago to this very night. Kandyl looked right back up into his eyes and met his gaze... Those same brown eyes that on this very night... they were the eyes of her murderer.

"Everywhere, Angelus. Everywhere. Searching for you." Her voice still sounded like that of an angels' to him...although she swore she was a demon. It saddened him to find out that all these years, she'd been searching for him and obviously to no avail until now.

"I've read about your...escapades, Crystal. The Siren of Blood," his voice was soft...it was much softer than she ever recalled hearing Angelus' voice in the past...except for when she found him in Sunnydale two years ago...with...her.

"I was lost without you. For a while I thought you were dead...and then I heard of your en-souling from Spike and Drucilla when I came across them in the.. I believe it was the twenties. Time has melted together so much now, Angelus. It has been so long but I can still recall the very last night we spent together." Kandyl's voice was quiet, but somewhat shaky.. she'd played how this would go in her head so many times. It has been all she's dreamed about since the night she found out he was still alive.

What would it be like...to be reunited with Angelus? And for the last two years it's been...what would it be like to be united with this...Angel? The new side of Angelus. It was still surprising to her, as she gazed up into his eyes, that he was being this...civil with her. Angelus would have never...

"And you. I believed you dead for many years, Crystal. It was two years ago I learned of your history as the Siren of Blood and I was certain since the trail went cold that you had been killed. But then I felt you... in the cemetery that night," with what little human blood was in Kandyl's system, her cheeks tinted pink from Angel's words.

"You have a soul, don't you?" Angel asked of Kandyl and she slowly nodded.

"I cursed myself with one in the fifties. I killed the granddaughter of my best friend. After I had drained her dry.. I looked up and saw a photograph of a girl who kind of reminded me of someone. I looked at the back of the photograph and it had the girls' Mother's name on it... Crystal, named after Grandma's best friend who died at sixteen. Blandford, England, 1888. I was sickened with myself, Angelus."

Angel, too, felt the remorse that she felt with the soul. To him, it was his fault that she ended up killing the granddaughter of her best friend. It was he that turned her into the monster that became the Siren of Blood. "I never meant-," but Kandyl didn't let him apologize.

To her, he truly had nothing to apologize for. Kandyl reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. She spoke softly, "you've got nothing to apologize for Angelus. You may have made me a monster... but ultimately, knowing you could be cursed with a soul... I cursed myself with one. It saved me. Angelus, you gave me a wonderful life... I wouldn't be here today, celebrating my 127th birthday, without you. I'm still sixteen in body and looks. Forever young."

When Crystal put it that way, Angel thought that he had truly given her a gift. But with his soul...no matter how she wanted to word it...he truly could not forgive himself for ruining her the way that he did. He may not have broke her mind like he did Drucilla but he did things to Crystal that he never did Dru... and Dru could not fathom them in her wildest imaginations.

"The things I did to you, there are no words to speak how truly sorry I am. I cannot rewrite the past. But without the past, you're right... we wouldn't be here today." Angel said softly, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist and holding her there to him in the middle of the dark, dank Los Angeles alleyway.

"So you...you knew I was there in that cemetery, two years ago?" Kandyl finally got up the nerve to ask as she slowly pulled back out of his embrace, again looking up into those dark brown eyes. Angel nodded.

"It's not just the sired that feels a bond with her sire. It's the sire who also feels a bond with his sired. When I felt you that night, Crystal... You don't know how relieved I was. I had already at that point drove a stake through Darla's heart. I do feel that bond with Drucilla but... I could feel your soul. I could almost smell it. I knew it was you." Angel explained, causing Kandyl to once more feel her cheeks heat up just a bit. She knew for certain now...that having a soul must really... make Angelus a different person.

"I've played how this conversation would go so many times in my head, Angel." At last, Kandyl used the name that he preferred to use now.. he smiled a little at her acknowledging the change in who he was. Although he stepped closer to her and once more wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't wish to. No one from my past addresses me as Angel.. it's always Angelus." He explained and Kandyl pulled back enough to look up at him, smirking just a little.

"That's the point, though, Angel. I don't wish to just be someone from your past. I want to be in your present and future, too." It took all of Kandyl to admit something so.. so vulnerable of herself to Angel...to Angelus. She knew that in a heartbeat, which they both didn't have, that he could reverse it on her. Play her for the fool that she could be when it came to being desperately in love with him. He'd done it too many times in the past... why would it be any different now?

"I don't know how that could ever work, Kandyl." Angel addressed her by the name she used now, which made her smile somewhat. She curled back up into his chest as they stood in that dark alleyway, closing her eyes.

"We were always so destructive, Angel.. But we were...well together. Now, that we aren't...monsters anymore, maybe we could work together even better. I had forgotten how much I did like the name Crystal... until you started calling me it again. I've been Kandyl Myst for so long now..." her voice was quiet, and honest. Part of Kandyl wished she could just go back to being that sixteen year old English girl named Crystal Morgan.

But the other part of her wouldn't give up being Kandyl Myst for anything in the world. Part of Angel felt the same way. On certain days, he wished he could just be Angelus...not care about anything, everything hurt less that way. At the same time, however, Angel wouldn't give up having a soul for anything in the world. Reverting back to Angelus about a year and a half ago.. it changed him forever. Going to hell...and seeing real demons, also changed him forever.

Angel and Kandyl talked for hours as they walked the city of Angels. At around 5 AM, you could smell the sun was soon to come up. Since Angel didn't really have a place of residence yet and had been staying in the sewers; Kandyl took him to her place there in Los Angeles. It was a small, modest, one bedroom house in a more rundown area of Los Angeles but she wasn't afraid to live there. She was a vampire, after all.

As the sun came up, Angel stayed in the shadows of her bedroom as she gazed out the window, the sunlight not bothering her. As the sunlight hit her sun-kissed skin, Angel found himself with his mouth somewhat agape, gazing at her. He'd heard of the Ring of Amara...but he knew she didn't have no such thing. Her witch abilities still surprised him more and more every single day.

Hearing his faint gasp, Kandyl turned her attention to him, giving him a soft laugh at how his mouth was agape. She slowly closed the curtains and walked across the room and turning on a lamp. The two could see one another perfectly without it but... it was human to have a light on in the house. "You still amaze me, Cr..Kandyl." Angel really couldn't break himself out of the habit of calling her that.

"I do?" The petite blonde questioned and all he could do was nod as they took a seat on her living room sofa.

"You do. I turned you because I knew... there was something so unique about you that... could never be matched. Kandyl, you're the only vampire witch out there. And you are the only vampire...with red eyes. I have been to hell and I have met real demons...and although you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet and you had the most innocent tasting blood of anyone I have ever had the pleasure of having on my lips... you're a demon." Angel admitted... hearing it from his voice, well... it really put the evil that Kandyl was into perspective for her.

"I've told myself for years... that I'm a demon. I'm a spawn of Satan... Angelus, was my Satan." Angel couldn't help but chuckle at Kandyl's words... He could remember the first time he watched her feed and the young girl she fed off of... called her Satan.. and he joked, that he swore he heard her say his name. He couldn't believe he was chuckling at that memory...but again, a sick twisted part of him deep inside was still proud of the monster that he had turned Kandyl into.


End file.
